


Moonlight Offering

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Shapeshifting, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is walking the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts. He is confronted by a wolf and submits himself to the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , [](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/)**1over137pt036** and **Indie**.  
>  Warnings: Language, Explicit M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Rimming, Pseudo-Bestiality, Dubious Consent, D/s.  
>  **Notes:** One-shot. Compliant through part of HBP. This was originally posted on another site and most the comments are still at: _[Moonlight Offering](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/109952.html)_.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco stood in the moonlight, face tipped up as if he were basking in the sun. It was an unseasonably warm spring evening. He had taken to wandering at night when he couldn't sleep, the problem of his "mission" making him fretful. As a prefect Draco had more flexibility and walking outdoors at night had become a way to get away from things for a bit. He knew he was running out of time and options.

He had wandered near the edge of the lake and was making his way back to the castle when he heard the growl. He froze, looking at the wolf standing between him and the building. It was very large, had either black or very dark brown fur and had bared its fangs at him. Draco slowly moved his hand toward his wand and it growled louder. That's when he realised two things. The wolf had known what he was going to do and responded – and it was the first night of full moon. Werewolf.

Draco quickly searched his memory for everything he knew about werewolves. He remembered reading that most of them would only attack if threatened. He hoped that was true. One book – was it Lockhart's? – had recommended that if you could not defeat one, you were better off adopting a submissive pose. To be sure, Draco again began to inch his hand toward the wand and, again, the large beast growled, stepping menacingly forward with its hackles raised. Draco moved his hands outward, palms open in a gesture of compliance. The beast took another step toward him and Draco shivered in fear – those teeth looked like they could take him apart – and even if he lived, he shuddered at the idea of becoming one of the monsters.

Hoping Lockhart was not as much of an arse as he had seemed, or at least had got the information right, Draco slowly sank to his knees, hands raised. He desperately hoped the creature understood. It stepped closer but didn't growl this time. Draco shivered in fear as it came toward him. Black fur, he decided as the moon shone off the thick pelt, and it occurred to him that it might be beautiful under different circumstances.

Its head was nearly level with Draco's as he knelt and it stood on all fours. He could feel its hot breath on his face and shuddered. Then it sniffed him, muzzle getting very close to the soft flesh of Draco's neck. He had to fight himself, his urge to bolt in panic, as the nose nudged his chin. Draco swallowed hard, trembling.

It kept moving slowly forward actually rubbing the length of its body against Draco as it did, then it was behind him and Draco was nearly knocked onto his face as it headbutted him in the back. He managed to catch himself on his hands, the position making him feel exposed and extremely vulnerable. Submissive was an understatement for this position.

Draco nearly yelped in surprise and dismay as he felt the muzzle of the creature press between his thighs. It was sniffing him? Like a dog? He shuddered and, horrified, felt his thighs quiver and his cock twitch at the feel of the creature's head against his groin. The wolf made a kind of huffing noise and then the face was pulled back.

Draco barely had time to sigh in relief before he felt – to his even greater horror – the creature's paws on his back. Before he could react, it had mounted him. Mounted him! Even with his robes and trousers, he could feel the animal's body pressed against his backside as it wrapped its front paws around Draco's waist and laid its head between his shoulder blades. He could feel that hot breath on his neck as the wolf began to rut against him.

Draco's hands dug into the grass, trying not to be ground face-first into it as the beast humped him. It was mortifying, disgusting and, to his shame, arousing. Draco felt the creature's prick hard and grinding against his arse and his own organ twitched in his trousers in response. Draco whined and the wolf answered with a small growl as it continued thrusting against him. Apparently the growls were not only a sign of danger, because they increased as the wolf's rhythm did and Draco couldn't help the grunts and whimpers that escaped him, too. Draco gave up trying to hold his front up, resting his head on his forearms as the monster continued. Draco was sweating now and his face was probably red when he realised he was rocking with the wolf now, meeting each of its thrusts. The blond ground his teeth together, trying not to cry out when he came in his own trousers as the wolf made huffing, barking noises and Draco felt wetness seeping into his clothing. The wolf had come against his arse and now lay panting, still thick and hard against him.

Draco collapsed then, the wolf still atop him as he tried to catch his breath. The monster nuzzled his neck and Draco tensed, heart hammering as he waited for the feel of its teeth ripping his flesh. Instead, it drew back, pulling off him and then sliding forward along the other side of his body until its breath was on Draco's face again. Draco shuddered, nose wrinkling, as it licked his cheeks and lips. It barked once and then loped away toward the woods.

After a couple of minutes in which Draco tried to gather his wits, he struggled to his feet. He drew his wand then, casting Cleaning Charms on both the mess on his backside and in his trousers and returned to his dorm, shaken but alive.

***

That should have been the end of it, really. He wasn't crazy or suicidal. Yet, Draco found that he couldn't stop thinking about what happened and his body continued reacting to the memory in ways that were quite disturbing. The next night he lay in bed, aroused and unable to stop himself from replaying it over and over again until, like a man in a trance, he found himself sneaking out of the dorms and the castle. It was insane.

He made his way to the same spot, by some trees not far from the lake and waited. The moon was full and that meant the creature was probably somewhere nearby. He wondered if it was another student or one of the teachers. There were rumours that werewolves lived in the Forbidden Forest but he hadn't believed that since first year. Now he reconsidered the idea.

Despite all of this, he was achingly hard. He removed his robe and laid it on the ground, then knelt on it and waited. Frustrated, he unbuttoned his trousers, shifting them with his boxers down far enough to free his cock and stroke himself, fingers gliding up and down, moving the foreskin with them.

It was suddenly there in the moonlight, large and black with green eyes watching him wank. Draco felt his prick give a shudder, pre-come oozing from the slit. The wolf sniffed the air and then slowly stalked forward. Draco's heart tried to beat its way out of his chest, but the only thing he moved was his hand, still slowly stroking himself.

The wolf licked his face again, rubbing its muzzle along his jaw for a moment and then lowering that large dark head to sniff at Draco's cock in his hand. Draco slowly drew his hand back, resting both on his thighs instead. He shivered at the feel of the wolf's breath on the wet skin of his cock. He should be scared. Those teeth could take that flesh in one bite and leave him for dead. Draco was perversely amused that the thought only brought more pre-come dribbling from its tip. The wolf licked then and it was all Draco could do to keep himself from letting out a shout of shock and pleasure.

The wolf must have liked the way he tasted because it did it again – a long, wet slow lick from the base of Draco's arousal, up the shaft and then over the bobbing head. Draco moaned, head falling back as he did. The creature was drooling as it repeated that long lick several times and Draco nearly fell over from the sensation. Suddenly the wolf began to lick harder and faster, lapping intently at Draco's cock and the blond could do nothing now but moan and gasp and whimper at the intensity of it. He spread his legs more, leaning back on his hands now, offering himself up to the creature as it devoured him in a way that was making Draco's entire body shudder and his head spin. That large wet tongue drove Draco over the edge, crying out, hands ripping into the grass underneath him as he pumped his seed from his body and the wolf continued to lap it up, growling in what Draco assumed was appreciation of the liquid it consumed.

Draco squirmed and whimpered as it continued to lap at his now oversensitive prick. He was both grateful and nearly disappointed when it stopped. He thought it might be leaving then but it slid against his body again and then was behind him, pushing Draco forward onto his hands and knees once more. Draco complied and was not surprised when he felt it mount him, rutting while Draco shuddered underneath it. The wolf lapped at the back of his neck too as it humped him and then soaked Draco's backside again with its seed. He felt it splash hot on his skin where it was exposed between his shirt and where he had partially pulled down his trousers and shorts. Draco felt sated and barely moved when the wolf climbed off him, coming around to lap at his face again, his brain felt slow and sleepy as he wondered if that was the wolf equivalent of a kiss. It bounded away and it took even longer this time for Draco to focus well enough to clean himself up and go back into the castle.

***

Draco didn't even fight himself the next night, slipping out of the castle as soon as he dared. This time when he reached the spot, he removed his cloak and laid it on the ground. He hesitated only a moment then and finally heaved a sigh before stripping down, folding and laying his clothes aside. Now he knelt naked on the cloak, feeling overheated even as the night air made his skin shiver. He gently stroked himself again, waiting for the wolf. It was the third and last night of full moon. After that he would have to complete his mission for the Dark Lord or suffer the consequences. There were no second chances.

The wolf greeted him with a small huff noise that was a kind of bark. Draco nodded at it and drew his hands back, waiting to see what it would do with him now. He was a naked offering in the moonlight and he wondered how much of the creature's mind was wolf and how much was human. Did it understand?

It stalked forward now, licking Draco's lips again and then nuzzling his jaw and back to his ear. Draco shivered, cock pulsing and dripping. The wolf looked at him as it lowered its head and lapped at the sticky crown. Draco moaned in pleasure but the creature stopped. Draco whimpered, lifting his hips toward it. The sound it made was a growl but it almost sounded like a laugh. The large beast moved slowly against Draco and behind him. Draco shook as he leaned forward onto his hands, spreading his legs apart.

Draco felt the wolf's breath on his arse now and then the coarse fur of its head as it rubbed against him. The blond nearly yelped at the first lick to his balls. The wolf growled and began lapping at them, crouching down and pushing its head under him enough to lap at his shaft as well. Draco lifted his arse as high as he could to make room and groaned at the intense sensations.

He felt his release building and then those licks shifted upwards, away from his cock and up over his balls. Draco gasped as he felt that thick tongue against his hole now, lapping at the puckered skin and making that happy growling noise as it did. Draco moaned, spreading himself as wide as he could. He could feel himself opening to that tongue, feeling it pressing more into him, the nose of the creature bumping into his skin as it continued. Draco whimpered shamelessly.

Suddenly the creature was mounting him and he could feel the slick head of the wolf's prick bumping against his skin, shifting in search of the hole it had so thoroughly licked. Draco felt panic again, his arse clenching with his fear. He hadn't done this before, not with anyone. He was about to lose his virginity to a werewolf. It was insane. It found him then, pressing against that opening and growling as if in either warning or pleasure or both. Draco took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. There was no turning back now and his own cock was throbbing enthusiastically at the feeling.

The wolf could have thrust hard, could have hurt him. It gripped his hips with its front paws again, pushing steadily, but not hard and Draco's body surrendered to it even as he released a long breath. He took another, though, as pain lanced up his spine. He forced himself to breathe into the pain, as the wolf gave little thrusts, worming its cock deeper into Draco's body.

Draco whimpered again, body spasming around what felt like the biggest prick in the world. He didn't know if it was big or just that he hadn't had more than a couple of his own fingers in his arse before. The wolf licked the back of his neck again and Draco nodded as if to tell it to keep going. It kept pressing forward until he could feel it stretching him and the creatures furred balls against his own. The wolf didn't move then, panting against Draco's neck. Draco shuddered when he realised it wasn't moving but its prick was. It was swelling inside him and Draco did panic then, starting to struggle. The wolf growled, paws tightening around Draco's hips.

Draco tried to make his brain work. He should have expected this. A real wolf's cock expanded inside the female when they mated – tying them together until the process was complete. He supposed it made sense that a werewolf's would, too. Draco cried out then as he tried to relax around the flesh swelling inside him. The wolf panted and licked and held him tight. Draco could feel the flesh inside him twitching, pumping the wolf's seed into his arse as it growled. The pain was easing now and despite it all, Draco's own cock was still hard and dripping with his arousal.

Draco rested his head on one forearm and reached down to stroke himself while the wolf began to rock, rutting gently as its cock never actually pulled out, just moved within Draco. The blond found that now he was getting used to it, the rotation of the wolf's hips was pressing over and over against his prostate in a way that sent sparks of pleasure down his own cock. Draco stroked himself in time with that, moaning in pleasure, and then he shuddered violently, crying out as he came. His arse clenched around the wolf's prick and the animal growled, shuddering with him.

When he was spent, Draco collapsed onto the robe beneath him, the wolf's prick still inside him and the creature's body covering his like a heavy furred blanket. He could feel the rapid heartbeat of the creature against his back. Draco turned his head to rest against his arm and the wolf licked and nuzzled his ear and cheek. Draco didn't know when it slipped from inside him because he lost consciousness first.

***

The next thing he was aware of was twofold – sunlight on his skin and the feel of a warm body pressed against him from behind. Draco tensed. He was lying on his side with a naked man. No fur, but skin against his own. The man's knees were nestled against the backs of Draco's knees, so that their bodies touched all the way down. He could feel the smooth flesh with some hair from the man's chest pressed to Draco's back and an arm wrapped around his waist. The man's face was pressed to the back of Draco's neck, his breath tickling the hairs there.

Draco's heart sped up. Who was the werewolf? All he had to do was look over his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, looking first at the hand splayed against his own pale chest. It was slightly darker than his own. A right hand, and the arm attached had dark hair. Well, so had the wolf, if that made any difference. Just as he was working up the nerve to look, he felt the man kiss the knot at the top of his spine, nuzzling Draco's neck in much the same way the wolf had done. He also felt the man's prick twitch where it was pressed along the crevice of Draco's arsecheeks.

"I know what you are thinking," the man said softly. Draco stiffened, the voice familiar. "I can feel your heartbeat," the man continued, hand sliding over to cover that part of Draco's chest. "You are just beginning to realise who you are with and it scares you. Next, you are wondering if I remember what happened last night." The man rotated his hips, sliding his cock back and forth against Draco's arse. "Yes, I do," he continued. "I remember not only last night, but the night before and the night before that."

Draco's cheeks flamed red and he felt hot embarrassment rush over his skin as he shuddered with it. The man continued to slowly rut against him, licking the skin of his neck between his words. Draco gasped and tried to think of a way out of this, a way to explain it, or some way to deny it.

"You are now wondering if you can blackmail me, get me thrown out of Hogwarts for being a werewolf," the amused sounding voice countered. "But I'm not a werewolf. I am an Animagus," the man said, rutting a little faster against Draco and the blond was still flushed in shame as his cock sputtered pre-come in answer to it. He felt the man sliding his other hand between them, using it to position himself at Draco's still sore and very wet hole.

Draco opened his mouth to object but the other man continued. "I know about your so-called mission and I know you don't want to do it." On the word "it" he pushed gently, but firmly, inside Draco and the blond's words of denial were lost in a moan.

"Yes," the man encouraged, right hand sliding down Draco's belly to wrap around the blond's cock as he began rocking into him, his own cock sliding in and out with the wolf's come lubricating and dribbling from Draco's arse. "I know you, Draco," the man continued to assure him while he fucked, panting between words now. "I am yours now and you are mine," he said. "I am going to save you and you are going to let me."

Draco moaned, incoherent with pleasure and a weird kind of relief. It was out of his hands now. The choice was made for him. "Come for me, Draco, come with me," his lover growled. Draco did, arse and cock both shuddering with his release as he called out the man's name. They lay there panting for another couple minutes and then Draco did turn his head, looking over his shoulder and seeing that messy black hair. The other man tossed his head and looked back, green eyes looking into grey now.

"Mine," Potter said.


End file.
